


【DMC】嘘。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN日常系列 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 一个关于睡眠的小故事。角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】嘘。（VN）

维吉尔最近失眠了，哦不，准确的来说是自打从魔界回来之后，他就没有拥有过一夜完整的睡眠。

在魔界二十年浑浑噩噩没有昼夜的日子给他带来了无尽的噩梦和一颗时刻紧绷的心脏，他的身体每时每秒都在提防着来自四周的假想敌，但丁事务所柔软的床也拯救不了男人糟糕的睡眠质量。

睡不好最明显的症状就是一对与男人冷冰苍白的脸对比鲜明的黑眼圈。

*

尼禄第一次发现维吉尔晚上不睡觉是在某个因为委托结束的太晚留宿在事务所的夜里，凌晨三点，起来上洗手间的尼禄穿着双不合脚的拖鞋啪叽啪叽地走在空荡荡的走廊上，半梦半醒的他抬起头看到落地窗前背光的地方悄无声息地站了个高大的人，差点吓得当场魔人化。

“所以你…呃…睡不着？”尼禄花了十分钟才弄清楚维吉尔站在那里的原因，男人看上去已经在这里站了很久了。

月光打在维吉尔的背后，给男人蒙上了一层虚幻的光，尼禄看到他的父亲以肉眼难以察觉的幅度点了点头，他叹了口气说道，“你在这里等我一下。”

尼禄又踩着那双大一号的拖鞋下了楼，十分钟后他小心地端着一个冒着袅袅热气的马克杯出现在楼梯口。

男孩把那杯散发着浓郁奶香的液体递到了维吉尔的跟前，“喝点牛奶吧，很安神的。”

维吉尔凝视着杯子里的液体，又抬头看了看儿子被月光照亮的瞳孔，他抬手接过了那杯牛奶一饮而尽，温热而醇厚的奶液很好地舒缓了他紧绷的神经，喝完牛奶的维吉尔跟在尼禄之后回到了自己的房间。

牛奶很安神，可躺回床上的维吉尔依然没有睡着。

*

那天之后的每晚尼禄都会在睡前给维吉尔送上一杯热牛奶，维吉尔也会好好地把它们都喝完，只可惜男人眼下顽固的青黑的眼圈仍然没有消退的迹象。

于是这天尼禄在维吉尔喝完牛奶之后并没有立刻离开，他拉着父亲将人按到了房间里唯一的椅子上。

“闭眼。”尼禄清亮的声音在维吉尔的背后响了起来。

维吉尔并不喜欢闭上双眼的感觉，被黑暗笼罩的视野总会让他不由自主地想起被蒙杜斯改造的岁月里无法自控的罪恶感，但面对儿子，他还是阖上了自己的双眼。

轻柔的触碰感从肩头传来，半魔人优秀的感官将细小的按压感放大了数倍，尼禄顺着维吉尔紧实的肩部肌肉一点点地向上按揉着，偶尔轻轻揉弄肌腱，偶尔以关节挤压穴位。

神经放松的舒适感从与尼禄手掌相贴的皮肤起始，流遍全身，男孩那双有魔力般温暖的手顺着父亲的脖子缓缓向上，最后覆在了男人的太阳穴两边。

尼禄的按摩非常到位，可躺在床上的维吉尔还是睁眼到了天亮。

*

食疗与物理疗法都不起作用，尼禄开始考虑硬件的问题。

他把目光投到了但丁事务所二楼那张木板床上。

但丁不满地对自己的大侄子嚷嚷，“臭小子你自己以前也睡过这张床好不好，它根本就没有问题啊！”不过看着一旁抱着刀的维吉尔，他把“有问题的明明就是你老爸”这句话活生生地吞回了肚子里。

尼禄无视了但丁的抗议，在加班加点了整整一周后，他终于成功把红墓市百货大楼里那张号称用最安神的木材打造的双人床搬进了但丁的事务所，顺便还附带了一床纯鸭绒的被子。

但丁看着眼前要花费几百个圣代钱的床，发出了惊叹，“平时也没见你这么会花钱啊。”

“靠，给维吉尔的当然不一样好吧！”尼禄两手一摊，一副理所应当的表情。

新床和被子非常柔软，可被鸭绒包围的维吉尔比平时更加清醒了。

*

三连受挫的尼禄还在坚持，搭档妮可给他了一条人类的建议：运动让人拥有良好的睡眠，心觉有理的男孩开始每天傍晚陪着自己的父亲绕着红墓市慢跑，半魔人本身就不太容易感到累，不过和自己的父亲并肩沐浴在夕阳的暖光下的美好体验让尼禄不得不承认这个方法确实很让人放松。

当天晚上目送出了一身汗的维吉尔走进浴室，尼禄从储藏室里翻出但丁的留声机和从佛杜那家里带过来的黑胶唱片，架在父亲床头的柜子上。

舒缓的古典乐流淌在小小的空间里，尼禄站在原地闭目欣赏了一会，他感到神经不由地随着音符松弛下来，男孩满意地点了点头，轻悄悄地带上房门离开。

维吉尔洗完澡诧异地看着床头的留声机，不过他什么也没说，安静地躺回到床上。

尼禄挑的音乐很动听，维吉尔甚至能在脑海里背下那段旋律，只可惜他反反复复听了一夜，也没有睡着。

*

不仅维吉尔没睡着，第二天住在隔壁的但丁都顶上了一轮黑眼圈。

“Kid你饶了我吧！你爸房间里那歌放了一夜！听的我脑壳疼！”

看来事务所的隔音并不好，尼禄只好作罢了这个方法。

黔驴技穷的尼禄用尽各种办法都没能让维吉尔好好睡一觉，他愁眉苦脸地坐在佛杜那的家里，目光突然落到了姬莉叶给家里孩子们念的睡前故事书上。

半魔从来都不能拿常理去定夺，既然正常的方法不管用，尼禄决定用玄学。

傍晚跑过步，睡前喝了牛奶做了按摩，尼禄把一脸困惑的维吉尔按进了羽绒被里，从口袋里掏出了那本印着“V”的诗集。

在吟游诗人嘴里流畅又高雅的诗篇到了尼禄手里简直就是酷刑，他像个背课文没背熟的小学生一样坐在床头磕磕绊绊地一句一句地念着拗口的诗句，时不时地还瞟几眼父亲到底睡着了没有。

陪同维吉尔一起跑步喝牛奶洗热水澡的尼禄没能看到父亲睡着的场面，倒是念着念着把自己念困了，他连着打了好几个哈欠，靠在椅背上昏昏睡去。

尼禄的睡前故事很“有效”，但睡过去的人并不是维吉尔。

*

清晨尼禄从自己买的大床上醒来的时候，看到了坐在床边的维吉尔，男人苍白如旧的脸上依然带着浓重的黑眼圈，手里摊着那本诗集。

尼禄顿时觉得很挫败，他有些失落地把自己的脸捂进还带着父亲气息的棉被里。

“尼禄。”他听到维吉尔在喊他。

“嗯。”男孩连应声词都带上了一丝委屈。

“你知道我不睡觉也不会影响到日常生活。”维吉尔伸手揉了揉儿子露在被子外的头发，短短的发梢刺得他掌心痒痒的，“你不必担心我。”

“……嗯。”尼禄有千万句想说的话，却一句也说不出口。

*

他们依然会一起慢跑，尼禄依然会每晚给维吉尔送牛奶和按为他摩，但全盘接受维吉尔仍旧没有好好睡过哪怕一晚上。

直到这天三个斯巴达接到了一个收集稀有恶魔素材的委托，这种恶魔在人间已经很少见了，魔界里倒是一抓一大把。

昼伏夜出的恶魔只有清晨才会回到巢穴里，三个半魔人在恶魔巢穴的附近找了个山洞，以但丁魔人胸口的熔岩点燃了一堆魔树的残骸作为篝火，准备就这样等到天亮完成委托。

魔界的夜晚危机四伏，说不准下一刻洞口就会扑来魔兽撕裂猎物的喉咙，为了防止被偷袭尼禄召唤出了一对搭在肩头蓝幽幽的翼手。

今晚注定是个不眠夜，这会尼禄开始庆幸半魔人不需要睡眠也能保持良好的精力了。

无所事事地围在篝火边的但丁突然一拍大腿，从兜里掏出一副扑克牌。

“天亮还早！我们来玩抽鬼牌吧！”“你到底是为什么会带着这种东西来魔界啊！”

吐槽归吐槽，无聊到犯困的尼禄和确实无事可做的维吉尔还是参加了唯一的娱乐活动。

三个半魔输赢参半，时间在不知不觉中慢慢流逝，尼禄仔细地算着剩下的牌，并将手里的几张牌递到了但丁的面前，这一轮轮到但丁抽牌。

谁知但丁以一种看到公鸡下蛋母鸡打鸣的眼神挑着半边眉毛盯着尼禄半天没有动作，尼禄伸出去的手都有些酸了，于是他不满地说，

“你倒是快抽啊！”

“嘘…！”但丁突然将手指压在了嘴唇上，做出了一个噤声的动作，并朝着尼禄左侧的方向抬了抬下巴。

尼禄顺着但丁示意的方向不解地撇过头，这才发现肩膀上除了搭着幽蓝色的翼手，还靠着维吉尔线条分明的侧脸。

男人阖着双眼枕着儿子的肩膀，火光照耀下纤长的睫毛在脸上落下一片小小的阴影，随着呼吸微微起伏着。

尼禄在原地愣了三秒，接着保持着半身不动的姿势捞起扔在一旁的外套盖在维吉尔的身上，并抽动肩头的翼手将父亲的身体稳稳地搂在身侧。

最后他侧过头，在维吉尔落着几缕银发的额头上印下一个晚安吻。

“晚安，爸。”

*

整整一个多月用尽千万种方法都没有睡过觉的维吉尔，在随时可能被恶魔袭击的魔界的深夜，以一个别扭的姿势靠在尼禄肩头沉沉睡去。

所以睡一个好觉的最重要因素究竟是什么？

也许是爱吧。


End file.
